guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Defiant Elements
/Archive1 /Archive2 = Guest Book = Sign my Guest Book Rate-a-user Favoured: #A keeper. Always helping voting on builds plus other useful edits.-- ''Vallen Frostweaver'' 15:11, 3 January 2007 (CST) #Unfavored. Until this user lets me use some of his userboxes, or at the very least points me in a good direction to get some more, I don't like this user at all. (complying with my demands will result in my moving of this vote to the "Favored" section.) Jioruji Derako 01:55, 12 January 2007 (CST) #:You might consider looking at the UBC - Gem's Userbox Competition. Also may I direct you to my userpage, which has many userboxes. I only ask for a small note of credit in return. Entropy 01:58, 12 January 2007 (CST) #::That will do nicely. Entropy has saved you this time, D.E., but don't count on avoiding my wrath again so easily. *wanders off to Entropy's page to rip off as many ideas as he can carry* Jioruji Derako 13:00, 12 January 2007 (CST) #::P.S. Oh yeah, and D.E. is a great help to the Wiki and all that. Thanks for the help with the Critical Fox build too. Jioruji Derako 13:00, 12 January 2007 (CST) #:::Just so you know, anyone is welcome to use my user-boxes. Defiant Elements 19:53, 12 January 2007 (CST) #::::Is it alright if I change my vote to "Very Favored" then? Jioruji Derako 21:15, 12 January 2007 (CST) #DE is teh Buildman. Most of his builds are great, he tests loads, makes informed comments and gives good reasons for his votes. A big asset to the builds section and the wiki as a whole. -- Hyperion` 20:42, 22 January 2007 (CST) #Above comment. -Misfate 18:06, 29 Januarry 2007 (PST) #If I owned a build accadamy, id hire you.--— [[User:Hyprodimus Prime|'Hyprodimus Prime']] 22:04, 29 January 2007 (CST) # Favoured forever. --SBR 23:33, 29 January 2007 (CST) #stay, wtf has he done wrong?-Lokre #nice work on the build section Defiant.--Vazze 13:37, 8 February 2007 (CST) #How can you not favor him?Cheese Slaya 17:49, 22 February 2007 (CST) #It's a tough job, but someone has to do it :) NightAngel 09:59, 23 February 2007 (CST) #BECAUSE EVERYBODY ELSE VOTED FOR YOU :D! And you use constructive critisism :D! 18:54, 26 February 2007 (CST) #Signed my page, so yes favored.- ''Leader Rat'' (Sign) 06:28, 6 March 2007 (CST) #Lots of builds. I like em. Good thing he's here! -X H K #Have my babies... lol j/k. Seriously, Defiant = Leetsauce. --NYC Elite 20:04, 14 March 2007 (CDT) #You're a good user, its good that you rate alot of builds I like that. - Viktor 14:00, 15 March 2007 (CDT) #He favors my builds and he joins in my contests. Great guy! --50x19px user:Zerris 11:42, 15 March 2007 (CDT) #super --[[User:Lania Elderfire|'Lania Elderfire']] 00:17, 19 March 2007 (CDT) Unfavoured: #you're rude. You continually accuse me of things that in my opinion are not true --Jagre 21:45, 20 March 2007 (CDT) #Needs more cowbell! --8765 21:07, 29 January 2007 (CST) #I cna't bleiv yu dno't korrekt baad speilleng! ''--Zamanee 18:12, 21 February 2007 (CST)'' #I want your build making experience! --InfestedHydralisk 20:01, 3 March 2007 (CST) #I am predujuce against luxon Grrr. [[User:Solus| Solus]] 19px 23:23, 3 March 2007 (CST) #16px 11:38, 10 March 2007 (CST) noobish build coments Delete: #I vote your gone- #Looks like a thief just waiting to happen. — Blastedt — 17:48, 25 January 2007 (CST) #Do you even read the builds before voting? 68.121.17.141 01:11, 27 January 2007 (CST) #It's a shame but you have to go :-( --Nightslayer 23:21, 28 January 2007 (CST) #— Jyro X 21:09, 29 January 2007 (CST) #^ All apply AmericanVlad 17:03, 19 February 2007 (CST) #NO!!!!!!!! GO AWAY!!!!! CRushTurner 21:47, 20 February 2007 (CST) #/shoo --[[User:Sigm@|'SigmA']] 12:11, 27 February 2007 (CST) #Get out of here! ^ All apply too. -- Nova -- ( ) 12:31, 10 March 2007 (CST) # You are too reasonable! And your sensibility scares small children! Be gone I say! :D lol Readem 21:02, 19 March 2007 (CDT) Merge: #He might possibly have a little something somewhat in common with someone. [[user:Jioruji Derako|'{Jioruji Derako}']] 19:11, 26 February 2007 (CST) Undecided #So many choices can't make my mind up. Arrgghhhh! -- [[user:Wings That Heal|''"Wings"]] 08:57, 15 March 2007 (CDT) Minion Guide thing. When you get the chance could you look at This? I'm still in the process of making it, but input is welcome :) --Dazra 04:30, 18 March 2007 (CDT) Hey 2 things Hey, its Readem. I have a question relating to your contest. Do you know if Extend Conditions can be used before conditions are applied, and still extend the conditions? Secondly, I read about your suggestion about creating a VoS Running page, and I would be glad to help. I have actually been begging for that for months XD. If you look through all the Derv VoS builds (Tested) I hve hinted several times. Start up a page, and leave the link here, and I'll help ya with it. ~Readem Warrior union issues. Ok, as for both issues, i couldn't find a "warrior humor" section, and this is why I figured putting a "other" section and linking to it might have gotten the ball rolling. As for location, to be honest, i couldn't find any guidelines on "humor" content, even if the page is a tongue in cheek attempt to work on a situation which while humorously protraiyed, is still present every day. :I've put an appropriate warning to the TWU page. While this is an attempt at tongue in cheek discussion, there is still a serious underlying issue that I believe should be explored. Also, your link didn't work, and i would like to see where it is written that all humor has to be in userpages. Cheers! --Lullysing 01:44, 19 March 2007 (CDT) : For crying out loud, I went to sleep and find out it's been deleted. Hell man... --Lullysing 07:21, 19 March 2007 (CDT) about solus' ban Didn't want to drag out the discussion on the voting page too long, so I'm putting my reply here: maybe they ''did ban his ip, but he has a dynamic one? I can restart my router and get a new ip in 30 sec myself, hell, I can atmost stay connected for 36 hours before I get a new ip. –Ichigo724 01:42, 19 March 2007 (CDT) :True, I have a program (inactive most of the time) that reroutes my IP, and those are very easy to get, so it is possible he is just using one of those. [[User:Defiant Elements|'Defiant Elements']] (talk ~ ) ::Even a proxy does fine for that, built into most browsers even. :/ –Ichigo724 01:44, 19 March 2007 (CDT) :::Solus is such a pain in the butt --[[User:Lania Elderfire|'Lania Elderfire']] 01:45, 19 March 2007 (CDT) ::::I actually have at least two IP's myself, I think. (I like to check my watchlist with my PSP, does that make me a Wiki-addict?) It's not all that hard to get on after you've been banned, if you really want too. I personally don't think it's a good idea to argue or anything though, while you're already temp-banned... here's hoping he doesn't get himself banned again while he's banned... --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'''ioruji '''D'erako.>']] 02:15, 19 March 2007 (CDT) :::::Resolved for now at least. The IP Solus has been using has also been banned, but he can still get around it again. This could quickly get ridiculous. [[User:Defiant Elements|'Defiant Elements]] (talk ~ ) [[user:Wings That Heal|''"Wings"]] y u get rid of my '''whatever you call em box's? -- [[user:Wings That Heal|''"Wings"]] 02:22, 19 March 2007 (CDT) :Which one? [[User:Defiant Elements|'Defiant Elements']] (talk ~ ) ::the one i just made with the you have been nomitated, like the box i made b4 with Warning: the following page contains the plot of u. -- [[user:Wings That Heal|"Wings"]] 02:23, 19 March 2007 (CDT) :::I didn't deleted the one about my being nominated, it is right at the top of my page. The other one is still there too right beneath guest book. If you want I can take screenshots and upload them to show you. [[User:Defiant Elements|'Defiant Elements']] (talk ~ ) ::::Lol dw i just seen in my watchlist you had made an edit of -200 things just after i made the box lol come to the worst conclusion -- [[user:Wings That Heal|"Wings"]] 02:28, 19 March 2007 (CDT) :::::No, in fact, what I deleted was the note that I myself had added about my nomination since I liked yours better. [[User:Defiant Elements|'Defiant Elements']] (talk ~ ) :i see that now, proberly should check page first, but was busy making sumamry table in ur nomitation -- [[user:Wings That Heal|"Wings"]] 02:30, 19 March 2007 (CDT) ::Yeah, so I saw. You missed a couple of favored votes though, Readem posted just after you created the summary, and Lania nominating me counts as a favored vote as well. [[User:Defiant Elements|'Defiant Elements']] (talk ~ ) :::well of course i didnt see reaem's vote, and forgot about the nomitation vote, was adding in under the summary or just under the for voted, forgot it all in the disgust about my message box lol. -- [[user:Wings That Heal|"Wings"]] 02:33, 19 March 2007 (CDT) Do you know how to make coloums? -- [[user:Wings That Heal|"Wings"]] 07:24, 19 March 2007 (CDT) Stuff...............Stuff...............Stuff Stuff...............Stuff...............Stuff Stuff...............Stuff...............Stuff Stuff...............Stuff...............Stuff Stuff...............Stuff...............Stuff poll Already voted on the offical one too :) --Dazra 03:49, 19 March 2007 (CDT) Other users comments Editing other users comments is not allowed, not even to fix grammar. ;) Not a serious thing, but some people don't like you correcting their comments. -- (talk) 03:52, 19 March 2007 (CDT) :Ok, alright. I was just always taught to not have pronouns that didn't clearly refer back to a noun. [[User:Defiant Elements|'Defiant Elements']] (talk ~ ) GuildWiki:Requests for adminship/Defiant Elements I've already gone through once and moved all discussion to the talk page, i'd appreciate if you could do the same with the most recent — Skuld 15:14, 19 March 2007 (CDT) :Alright, done. [[User:Defiant Elements|'Defiant Elements']] (talk ~ ) BuildWiki? No offense, but you're missing the point. Entirely. We're nuking the existing section so that we can a) get rid of all the laughable, ridiculous builds up there, and b) retain the good ones and start anew. I've got to ask why you decided to save ''every single build on the wiki. Just about all the Unfavored builds are crap. A number of the vetted ones are pretty bad too. You should concentrate on saving the good builds, or even the ones you question but are more-or-less accepted by the community, instead of everything; the good with all the bad. By doing this you're undermining all the good things that NOB/PNB hopes to accomplish, while simultaneously nulifying all the good things about the current system (discussion & debate on build development, community collaboration, etc.) Other than as a pre-nuke historical reference, I don't at all see the good in what you're doing. - Krowman (talk • ) 01:49, 20 March 2007 (CDT) :Don't worry, it will all get culled by me. It isn't all gonna stay. I am just starting with everything. I will still probably keep records of all the builds, but my final product on my user page will only have the good stuff. As to BuildWiki, well, that was a joke. [[User:Defiant Elements|'Defiant Elements']] (talk ~ ) User talk: This user has demonstrated multiple times that he is not willing to listen to reasonable advice. The situation has been reported to an admin (which you already know since you also commented there), so although I don't like to give up on a community member, let's just leave things alone. Jinkas 02:30, 20 March 2007 (CDT) :Just a reminder... Jinkas 03:00, 21 March 2007 (CDT) ::Yeah I know, it is just so infuriating though. [[User:Defiant Elements|'Defiant Elements']] (talk ~ ) 03:01, 21 March 2007 (CDT) :::I agree, and let me tell you, it's very hard to not jump into that discussion. It's a completely unreasonable standard. The builds section is not a tournament that pits the builds against each other. Each build needs to be evaluated according to the purpose for which it is designed. But you and I both know that. Jinkas 03:04, 21 March 2007 (CDT) ::::The saddest part is that it is things like this that are the reason that the Build Section is getting removed. NOB and PNB are reflections on the inability of certain users to act in the best interest of the community. [[User:Defiant Elements|'Defiant Elements']] (talk ~ ) 03:06, 21 March 2007 (CDT) :::::The other annoying thing is that Jagre seems to have mood swings. At one point it seems like you have finally gotten through to him (and we have certainly tried hard enough), and the next he goes off and starts nursing that grudge again. [[User:Defiant Elements|'Defiant Elements']] (talk ~ ) 03:10, 21 March 2007 (CDT) ::::::Agreed. I think it all stems from the personal connection he feels to his build. It got unfavored, he took that as a personal attack, and now he's doing what I believe he perceives as a permitted personal attack in order to get people to notice his build and push it into favored. Unfortunately, if anyone notices his build there's a good chance they'll just add another unfavored vote and the whole nasty cycle repeats itself. Jinkas 03:13, 21 March 2007 (CDT) ::::::BTW, go look at the Move Log and tell me why you moved Build talk:E/Me Hurricane to be an orphaned talk page. You need some sleep! :-) Jinkas 03:16, 21 March 2007 (CDT) what is NOB and POS ? :GW:Post No Builds and GW:No Original Builds, they are the policies that are getting rid of/wiping the build namespace. [[User:Defiant Elements|'Defiant Elements']] (talk ~ ) 03:18, 21 March 2007 (CDT) Saved builds By taking your section out of the "archive effort" article, I trust you no longer want to be responsible for said articles? -Auron 03:53, 20 March 2007 (CDT) Really depressed about builds, so I made one... How does this look for a possible UW solo farmer, thought of it after rating the one thats presently in Untested... I know you busy and all, w/ your nomination for admin (congrats)so if you don't get a chance to see this one, thats ok :). Just thought someone should see it... Readem 04:02, 20 March 2007 (CDT) When signing... ...please also use the date. I noticed that you only use 3 tildes to sign, effectively leaving the date out, which makes tracking timelines harder. Could you please use 4 tildes to sign and leave the date at the same time. Thanks. :) -- (talk) 05:25, 20 March 2007 (CDT) :Speaking about signing with dates Gem, you didnt sign my guest book with a date when you signed that! -- [[user:Wings That Heal|''"Wings"]] 05:39, 20 March 2007 (CDT) ::I'm so sorry. :) I thought you wanted to keep your guestbook good looking and simple with not much text. Some votes and guest book like things are sometimes signed without a date, but only if there is no good reason to have one. -- (talk) 05:45, 20 March 2007 (CDT) Well i do, thats y i cleaned it up so much, made a nice table with no random sentances. -- [[user:Wings That Heal|"Wings"]] 05:46, 20 March 2007 (CDT) Curious I am curious, how do you think you would benefit the GwWiki Community by becoming an Admin? [[User:Solus| '''Solus']] 19px 00:41, 21 March 2007 (CDT) Insert Heading (1) Where did your Guest Book go? (2) About your recent move on to non-Build section Wiki helping: personally I think it is too little, too late to save your RFA, but I am glad to see you diverting your energies to more productive aspects of GWiki. Props. :) (T/ ) 01:13, 21 March 2007 (CDT) Oh, I have known my RFA was dead for a while. I just don't see the point in trying to fix a build section that is gonna get wiped shortly, but, I am still an insomniac, and if I am not editing something on the Wiki at 2 AM, what else am I gonna be doing. [[User:Defiant Elements|'Defiant Elements']] (talk ~ ) 01:15, 21 March 2007 (CDT) :The great thing about the RFA is that now you know exactly what needs done so that you can be an admin in the future, so maybe the next RFA months from now will be better? :-) --[[User:Lania Elderfire|'Lania Elderfire']] 01:48, 21 March 2007 (CDT) Sleeping... [[User:Solus| Solus]] 19px 01:18, 21 March 2007 (CDT) Insomnia... [[User:Defiant Elements|'Defiant Elements']] (talk ~ ) 01:19, 21 March 2007 (CDT) Then whack yourself over the head with something heavy, it may hurt, but a goodnights sleep will fix that. [[User:Solus| Solus]] 19px :Eat chocolate and chips. -- Xeon 01:22, 21 March 2007 (CDT) ::If I whack myself over the head, I won't get REM sleep, so I might as well just edit the wiki. [[User:Defiant Elements|'Defiant Elements']] (talk ~ ) 01:23, 21 March 2007 (CDT) Well, its your life :) [[User:Solus| Solus]] 19px 01:24, 21 March 2007 (CDT) ::Lunesta, NyQuil, and sedatives tend to work for me. Ask your doctor today. :::I won't recommend sleeping pills for anyone http://www.news.com.au/couriermail/story/0,23739,21402852-5003426,00.html And that's not the only drug that have some bizzare side effects. I've heard of people having sex while asleep, eating, having a conversation, etc all the while with some really bizzare behavior. --[[User:Lania Elderfire|'Lania Elderfire']] 01:52, 21 March 2007 (CDT) ::::Actually, what you have just described are various forms of parasomnia. Having sex while asleep for example is a condition known as sexsomnia which is a form of non-rapid eye movement (NREM) parasomnia (similar to sleepwalking) that causes people to commit sexual acts while they are asleep. [[User:Defiant Elements|'Defiant Elements']] (talk ~ ) 02:36, 21 March 2007 (CDT) This user suffers from Insomnia :Too lazy to finish the userbox. (T/ ) 01:24, 21 March 2007 (CDT)